


Just Cuddles

by Kkayaba_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkayaba_chan/pseuds/Kkayaba_chan
Summary: A day in life of Tsukishima Kei married life.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 56





	Just Cuddles

I woke up after hearing the creak of the door. Kei has arrived and I heard him hustling out of his suit. I sit up and check the time and lean on the headboard. It's three in the morning, even though I said that he could take a later flight he didn't, and still take a earlier flight just to come home and be with me. This is him being clingy, he will go even the furthest just to be with me and it's unusual. Maybe his week long business trip made him like this.

He went in and out of the toilet then he come out wearing his pajamas. Then he slowly approach me, and without any exchange of words he started kissing me. He taste like mint, the flavor of his toothpaste. I was sitting up earlier but now I'm on my back and he is on top of me. His sly moves. 

I pushed him to stop and ask him, "Kei, don't feel tired? You really look like in need of sleep."

"I need you more." He said as he dips his face on my neck and leaves a trail of kisses. 

"No... stop... ahh... Kei!" I stop him putting my hands on his mouth.

I pushed him into his side, he is obviously tired I can just push him around. He called early in the morning that he is gonna catch a flight after the last meeting for the whole business trip and he didn't even bother to stay with his colleagues and spend the night there. He maybe just misses me, ever since we got married we never got separated for more than a week. He doesn't really want to get separated especially when we decided that we are starting to think of having a baby.

"You definitely need sleep, you look so tired. I already said that you should stay the night." I said as I tucked him to the bed. He looks really tired and I kissed him on his forehead.

"Sleep is not important, you are." That made me smile but he is not himself. He rarely says sweet things like this. He definitely tired and sleepy, though I'm liking this sweet version of him.

"Sleep now. I promise you can do whatever you want after you get a good rest." I promised, as I about to stand up to check the mess he made on the living room. 

But he didn't let me go and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet." 

"You won't be sleeping if I'm here, you'll get distracted. Don't worry I'll be back." I said. I knew this pattern he will be sneaky and soon I will just go with it because he knows how to tame me. 

"No...I'll sleep better with you. I'm a bit cold and you're warm. I'll just cuddle you I promise." he pleaded, giving me his rare puppy eyes. 

I think I need to thank his supervisor at work, because his business trip made him extra clingy and sweet when he usually doesn't.

Now how could I ignore him? I get back to the bed and join him and...

...he really just cuddles me.


End file.
